


Yay!!! It's our favorite Norse peeps!

by Ninjafan1



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Now For Something Completely Different, Bad Ideas, Choose Your Own Ending, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Plans For The Future, Randomness, Tags Are Hard, What Was I Thinking?, is it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjafan1/pseuds/Ninjafan1
Summary: I love the Magnus chase series soo much. This is for anyone who loves it too.These are ideas that i hope u guys out there could one day write. Dudes, I need  some serious help. I have too many ideas, and not enough time. (HeLp).Take your pick. I dont mind. I just don't want them to go to waste.





	1. The gang's all here

**Author's Note:**

> HeLp.....too many things not enough time. Just choose them. if no one picks some then maybe I'll write them one day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are mostly with Magnus and co. Ya know, it just makes a better story if everyone's involved. These awesome peeps need to shine together in these. As a family. >:3

**Beat up but still standing-(School Au)**

Life is sure tough. But with school? Yikes....

School...why school? All the kids are the same. Horrible bullies. Idiots . Magnus doesn't like people, who're complete grade-A jerks. 

He's too busy for that, taking care of his sick mom, working to earn enough money, etc.

He doesn't need it. He's not very interested in learning and he sucks at making friends. He's  more of a walking target for others. So really, there's no point in going.

Unfortunately,  his mom doesn't give him much of a choice, which is exactly why he's wandering around in school right now, completely lost. 

But when he meets some strange kids who're constantly made fun of.....things change.

And now.....things don't seem so bad. Maybe...just maybe...he's finally found a family.

*So _Magnus is gonna be kinda like the dude who starts it all. The other peeps can have thier own chapters where--u know--explains how much thier life sucks. Or not. It's really up to you guys. I was thinking of how they face thier problems and start becoming friends. And then from then into a family. (Aaaawww..^w^) Use the same problems from the books like: Magnus's family issues, Hearth's horrible life(give him hugs), blitz's parent issues(;-;), samirah's life problems, etc. If u want to make it sad, Magnus's mom can die or he can be homless u know. (that's so cruel tho ¤~¤) Do whatever the heck u want, just make it where these poor guys get a happy ending...and hugs._

**Not what it seems**  (homeless/Circus au?)

He had no one. When his mom died everything went downhill. He's been homless for a few months now. And things were tough. Especially when this stalker person kept following him around.

It didn't help that these two wierdos were trying to get him to join the new circus in town with them.(So cliche)

In the end, he accepts. It was either that or get sliced to pieces by that same mysterious stalker who apparently had swords nowm

And once he's there, things aren't as bad as he thought they would have been.

It was actually....fun. But as usual, things never stay fun for Magnus.

The kids were alright, but something about the grown ups raise red flags. Huge ones.

With the help of his new friends, he's about to find out what could be the most horrible thing they could've ever imagined.

* I don't know. It just came to me. This to me could work out more in an early time setting. Like when circuses where just starting or something. But do what u wanna do. I honestly have nothing else to say besides,  me asking y'all to make these beans have awesome acts. (They deserve the best)

"Or"

**This is me**   **(Greatest showman au)**

Different. That's how Magnus been labled his whole life. Well, actually everyone just called him a wierdo. But he got the gist. (he didn't understand why they did though )When his mom died, things spiralled outta for him. 

If it hadn't for Samirah, the closest thing he had to a sister, he would've been a goner. They were still called freaks, but they didn't care. It didn't affect them.

At least not until he saw a mob literally try to kill someone who apparently was "a freak of nature".

"...a monster "

Magnus is not gonna stand by and watch this happen anymore. Enough was enough. 

Time to show these jerks & people who they are and what they can be.

Time to show that different isn't so bad. 

.....it's extraordinary 

* _I freaking LOVE that movie. And I can totally see this happening. If no one chooses it, then it's mine. Just think of all the possibilities!  (I can definitely see Alex as that one trapeze lady) The guys fit into this AU, cuz for one it will totally work out. And second, omigosh why not?_

_Obviously there are gonna be some changes in here. Magnus wont be married and have two daughters like Mr Barnum did, but he will have samirah with him so he doesn't have to be a sad boi. But other than a few more logic tweaks you guys will make, most of it should stay._

_The part I really want to see is when they start handing out flyers and eveyone starts meeting each other. (aaawww ^w^)_

_If y'all need help with this just ask me. I'm overflowing with ideas. Just make them adorable and awesome._

  



	2. Our favorite street dudes (dats right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these are gonna be mainly about Magnus, Hearth, and Blitz either homeless or closely related to dat. Others can be in here, but ya know....  
> Mostly these adorable beans, cuz they're AMAZING. More coming soon.

**We're in this together (** human/homeless au)

You know life sometimes really hated them. And that sucked. Cuz it meant problems.

Life changing problems. 

They didn't like the problems they were in. Never.

Being chased down by these homicidal dudes who kidnapped his mom and want him dead. (Or you know....kidnap him too)

A fugitive of the law, wrongly framed for his dad's murder. (Even though no one actually knows if he's dead. Just missing)

Cruelly beaten and traumatized by his own parents who were bent on making his life miserable. Shut completely from the whole world.

They all have problems. They all need serious help. And they used to be alone. Sad, unwanted, hunted.

But not anymore. Now they have each other.

Now... they had a family.

And family was forever. They were in this together now. 

Together .....as a family. 

* _aaawwwww.....just writing this down makes me want to go through the screen and hug them. It's sad, but they get a happy ending. (they better be..)_

_Magnus has lost his mom and is bieng chased down by the kidnappers. Dudes calm down! Dont make it into a horrible scene. Jeez. I'm not that heartless and crazy to do dat to him. He just saw her go into the room, and heard everything that happened. Went in, tried to help, etc. Most stories ive read that involves kidnapping are really sad and horrible. Just....humane plz? For once. Anyways,  he escapes and for reasons I can't think of yet he doesn't call police or anything. (maybe so his mom don't die?)He avoids those people and survives out in the streets._

_Blitz is the bean getting framed for his dad's murder/disappearance. (wow...I'm just destroying them. ...I'm so SORRY ) Something happened and everyone think he did it cuz most of the evidence points to him._

_But obviously he didnt. His dad's just missing. (*sobs* no..) He's on the run hiding/surviving on the streets. Trying to figure out how to find his dad. (*sob*)_

_Hearth.....hmmm. I think u can guess what's his issues are .  I want him to be a kid. Younger. Like around where his brother dies, cuz theres plans for him. (This is the one request I want u to make it **really** happen,plz)_

_His parents are crap, who treated him worse than dirt. U guys get the idea right? Anyways, they meet and try to help each other. There's problems of course. But they work it out._

_The most important thing here's that their a family!_

_(D'aaaaaaaaawwwww ^w^)_

_  
_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more ideas coming soon. If any of you guys have some fic ideas/plots u want people to write ur welcome to slap them here.


End file.
